Silver, gold, onyx, and jade
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Yuri Akiro, AKA Harry Potter, has a new pet. Yoko Kumara may have just met his match, and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: Yuri Akira, Aka Harry Potter, buys a new pet. Yoko Kumara may have just found his match, if not something more.

AN: I know. I already am working on another Fanfic, but this plot fox would just not stop poking me until I wrote it. I have never watched, read, or listened to either of the stories I am playing with. This story was inspired by FoxesandOwls by the wonderful writer sakurademonalchemist. Please Read and Review.

Warnings: Hermione, Dumbledore, Weasley bashing, OOC, Smart!Demon!Powerful!Dark!NotEvil!Sub!Harry, Mentor!Dom!Kumara, will be Slash, Insect, Sixth-Year AU!

 _Fox tongue_

 _§snake talk§_

 _Thoughts, dreams, etc._

* * *

Kumara was bored. After the human drugged him (and that still burned), he then proceeded to lock him in a cage. The human apparently sold exotic pets to wizards. His brooding was interrupted by a dark, messy haired boy with knifes on his arms walked into the story. Something about this human was different. Kumara could feel the magic in every wizard, most of them were so weak that it was sickening, but this child let it off in waves. The magic also had a darker taste to it. The taste was familiar, almost like… this boy was a half-demon! A kitsune, if his senses weren't lying. The kit looked around, looking for something.

 _"Kit, over here! Help!"_ called Kumara.

The kit heard him, and walked over. _"What do you want? How did you know that I would be able to understand you?"_ asked the kit.

 _"I want you to free me from the human over there, and I can feel the yokai in you. Please help me, Kit!"_ Kumara begged.

 _"On one conditions, you help me train, because I have the two most powerful wizards after me."_ stated the Kit.

 _"Agreed. What is your name, Kit?"_ asked Kumara.

 _"Harry Potter, but you can call me Yuri."_ answered Yuri.

 _"Very well, Yuri. Please get me out of this cage!"_

"I would like to buy this one. How much is he?" asked Yuri, to the shop keeper.

"500 galleons and not a knut less." Came the reply.

Yuri careful counted out the gold coins. After he paid for his new mentor, he opened his cage. "You can ride on my shoulder. It is higher than the street."

Kumara hopped on to Yuri's shoulder. They left the shop and walked out of the dank alley it was in. Yuri walked up to the white building in the center of the shopping center. As they walked through the doors, Kumara read the writing and snorted. _They are just begging someone to come and try to steal from them,_ thought Kumara. Yuri walked up to the counter and asked for Griphook.

"What can I do for you, Lord Akira?" asked Griphook, using the fake name they agreed on.

"May your enemies fall at your feet and your gold flow true, Warrior Griphook. Might we take this conversation to another room?" asked Yuri.

"Of course. Follow me." answered Griphook.

As they walked, Griphook asked, "Do you know what you have traveling on your shoulder?"

"My new teacher." replied Yuri.

They walked into an office. After the glow that signified the presence barrier was active faded, Kumara felt something slither off the Hanyou whose shoulder he was riding on. "It is safe to reveal yourself here." said Yuri.

When Kumara jumped off Yuri's shoulder, he saw that Yuri had fox ears and tails, but the coloring was weird. He had a main color was black, but he had silver spots, almost like stars in the night sky. "Your color is really unquine. I thought that I was the only one with silver in their fur." said the now human-form kitsune.

I am glad that you like my fur, but I have a few more questions to ask you, if you don't mind." replied Yuri.

"Alright, ask away!" said Kumara with a grin.

"How did you end up in that shop? What were you doing before you were captured? And how can you feel my yokai when a nine-tailed couldn't?" Yuri asked rapid fire.

"Starting at the beginning of that list. The man running it drugged me when I was drunk and put me in a yokai absorbing cage. I was a master thief before I was caught and celebrating a big catch. I have no clue about why I felt you, yet they didn't, but I am glad that I did. I hate cages." Kumara replied. "Why do you have two powerful mages after you? And, why do I have to teach you? Did you yokai parent not teach you?"

"For one wizard, a fake prophesy. The other, that I am more powerful than him. The first one killed my parents when I was one, when he tried to kill me he wiped my memory." Yuri replied.

"Why would he kill your parents and try to kill you for a fake prophesy?" asked Kumara incredibly.

"He thought it was real. The staging of the prophecy was really good." Said Yuri.

"Excuse me gentle men. May I know what you need Lord Potter?" asked Griphook, surprising the two kitsunes. They (and I) had forgotten that Griphook was there.

"I will need a goblin-made gluamor ring for Kumara, an account with 1000 galleons to start and 100 added every month, and a potkey home for both of us." replied Yuri.

"That is too much money, I only need half of that." protested Kumara.

"I have too much money. What I am giving you is a drop in the bucket compared to my wealth." replied Yuri.

After some more arguing, Kumara finally conceded to Yuri. "I will be paying you back." Kumara said.

"I really don't care if you do or not." replied Yuri.

"Anything else, Lord Potter?" asked Griphook, after passing over the ring.

"Yes, could get a card for Kumara to use? And is my necklace done?" asked Yuri.

"Your necklace is not done yet. And here is the card that I know that you would ask for." replied Griphook, passing the card to Kumara. "If you want to come back in about an hour, your necklace will be done."

"Very well. Kumara, do you want to wonder the alleys or go to the muggle world? We will be going though the Muggle world to get to my house." asked Yuri.

"The alleys. Can we start with the dark one I was caged in?" asked Kumara as they walked out of the building.

"Okay, but do you have a weapon on you? I ask for your safety." replied Yuri.

"Yes, I do have a weapon. I will show you it later." said Kumara, looking at Yuri from out of the corner of his eye.

Yuri nodded as they turned down Knockturn.

* * *

AN: We are moved in, but i will be starting school soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue!

AN: My jaw would be on the floor, if I was sitting in a chair. Thank you to everyone who favorite and/or followed my story! I also want to thank Lily of the Valley for the wonderful review! I am sorry that you had to wait so long for this update. We have been unpacking, and my charger cord died! I will try to update more often, but school starts soon. Thank you for listening to the plot-foxes! Enjoy my sleep-deprived craziness!

Yuri watched in fascinated horror as Kumara nearly bought out the bookstore that they had found in Knockturn. It was called Night Books. The owner was torn between amusement and horror. Amusement because of the look on Kurama's face and horror because of books that keep piling on the counter and floor.

"Okay I think that I have everything. How much will this be?" Kurama asked as he came back from the back of the room with more books.

"10,000 galleons and 15 knuts. Do you want me to shrink them for you?" asked the clerk.

"Well there goes most of my money, but it is worth it." Kumara sighed. He handed his card to the clerk.

As they walked out with Kurama's purchases, Yuri suggested, "So we don't have to keep carrying these, why don't we go get you a trunk? I will pay for this so that you don't go broke." You could hear the amusement that was underlining his tone.

"If you want to use your money on me, go ahead. The only reason that I had problems before was that I could easily have gotten to my hoard and have twice the amount that you gave me without even a tenth of it. I see it as a waste of money. If you are buying me something that I need , then I don't have a problem." Kurama explained as they walked into Diagon Alley.

"You know that makes no sense right?" Yuri asked as they walked into the trunk store.

"Hello, would you like a library trunk today?" asked the cleric.

"Actually I would like a specialty trunk. It will need a library, a workroom, a storage room, a closet, fire-proof, water-proof, theft prevention charms, instant shrink charms **,** and password protected. When can it be finished?" Yuri listed off.

"It can be done in three hours. Just choose the type of trunk you want." the clerk said as he finished writing down the order.

"I would like this one." Kurama said pointing to a black one with tarnished silver.

"Okay, make that an hour and a half and it will cost 500 galleons." fixed the store clerk when he saw what trunk had been chosen.

"We will be back to pick it then." Yuri told him. He led Kurama back to the bank.

"Lord Akira, if you will come this way." a goblin messenger came rushing toward them.

"Very well. Lead the way." Yuri replied, raising an eyebrow at the goblin's speed. As they were lead down numerous halls, Yuri asked, "What is going on?"

"I do not know. Griphook told me to get you as soon as possible." was the worrying reply. As they neared Griphook's office, the two kitsune picked up yelling.

"How dare you deny me access to the Potter accounts?! I am Harry Potter's magical guardian, as such I have every right to withdraw the money I need to take care of him!" Kurama did not recognize the voice yelling, but by the stiffening of Yuri shoulder's, he would have to say Yuri did.

"Master Griphook. I hope that we are not interrupting anything. I was told that you have a matter of great importance to talk to me about?" Yuri asked, bowing his head to Griphook.

"No, you are not interrupting. Master Dumbledore was just leaving. If you would join me in my office, Lord Akira?" Griphook told him. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "It is clearly stated that Lord Potter has no magical guardian. Good day to you." He then led the two foxes into his office.

AN: Okay that I chapter two done. I now have a beta! Yeah! Thank you, Ayena Wildfiv!


End file.
